Back In The Picture
by Akira Darken
Summary: L y Light se conocen en una fiesta que deja funestas consecuencias para ellos y sus recuerdos. Dos personas diferentes, con personalidades iguales y recuerdos iguales... YAOI
1. Capitulo 1: Error

_Notas de la autora:_

_Cabe aclarar que DEATH NOTE no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor._

_Réquiem de muerto Muajajajajajajaja… He vuelto!!! Muajajajajaja… Se levanta del ataud he regresado con una nueva historia!!! XDDDDD_

_Este es el primer capitulo, por lo que obvio, las cosas no se desarrollaran al cien por cien , pero paso a paso, se llega a Roma… (, no se que tiene que ver, pero bueno… ya que XD)_

_Su titulo: "Back In The Picture", de la canción de The Rasmus (Me encanta esa canción nn), lo entenderán al ir avanzando la historia… _

_Este fic se lo voy a dedicar principalmente a mi neechan "Chris M. Black" en su cumple, porque me lo pidió y porque me inspiró a leer por fin el manga de Death Note… nn_

_En fin…_

_La aclaraciones, y notas en la historia estarán en paréntesis () y las cursivas son los pensamientos._

_Con esto aclarado, ¡Disfruten de la historia! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Back In The Picture _

_ By: __**Yaoi Darken Girl**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Error

- Light… ¿Me estas escuchando?… ¡Light!

Sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente, el mencionado miró a su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Inui? – Preguntó él.

- Siempre en la nubes, Light… - Suspiró Inui, meneando la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? – Preguntó Takada

- No se todavía – Dijo Light, muy serio – Pero no creo que me digan que no…

- Pues con ese promedio… - Insinuó Inui.

- ¡Deja de Molestarlo! – Le regañó Takada.

- Bueno, lo más probable es que valla – Comentó Light, aburrido – Pero no les aseguro nada, así que no me esperen…

- OK. Con eso será suficiente – Terminó inui, resignado.

- Nos vemos mañana, Light – Se despidió Takada, besando su mejilla.

Los dos mencionados salieron del salón cuando terminaron de hablar con Light. Este, sin embargo, acomodó sus cosas con parsimonia, y cuando salió del salón, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Yagami Light era un estudiante universitario normal. A sus 17 años, era un muchacho, a parte de inteligente, muy guapo en realidad; el cabello castaño claro y liso, le caía en desordenados mechones sobre el rostro, dándole un aspecto de niño bueno, mientras que sus ojos color miel, capturaban a quien él se propusiera.

Pero a pesar del aspecto externo que daba, de que su vida era solo perfección, en el fondo no era feliz, al contrario, el vacío en su alma, aumentaba cada día que pasaba. Pero había encontrado la solución. Desde no hacía mucho, su mejor amigo, Ryuk, lo había introducido en el negocio del tráfico de drogas, y, debido a su gran inteligencia, era uno de los mejores de la región.

Después de salir de la universidad, dejaba de ser Yagami Light, el muchacho perfecto y bueno, para convertirse en Kira, uno de los mejores traficantes de la Tokio Daigaku y de la ciudad.

- Hola Light… - Murmuró una voz a su espalada.

- Ya te he dicho que tengas más cuidado, Ryuk – Dijo Light, mirando hacia todas direcciones de forma disimulada – Si descubren esto, adiós a mi buena reputación.

- ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? ¿Acabar con tu buena reputación?

- Eso no me servirá para ocultar esta treta si la descubren, así que mejor cállate, Ryuk.

Ryuk se rió, divertido. Corrió un poco más aprisa, para colocarse frente a Light. Entonces comenzó a caminar de espaldas para poder ver a su interlocutor a los ojos.

Al pasar por un farol de la calle, involuntariamente, este le iluminó, lo que hizo que por fin pudiese ser perfectamente visible; Tenía la piel pálida, el cabello negro alborotado y puntiagudo, los ojos negros que reflejaban malicia y diversión, mientras los blancos y puntiagudos dientes, mordisqueaban una manzana. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro y, al ir caminando en la oscuridad, casi no se distinguía, excepto e vez en cuando, por los reflejos de la gran cantidad de cadenas que usaba en diferentes lugares.

Ryuk se apartó rápidamente de la luz, y continuó su camino como anteriormente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryuk? – Comentó Light, divertido - ¿Le temes a la luz?

Ryuk esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le dio otro mordisco a la manzana.

- ¿A dónde vamos hoy? – Preguntó Light, ya serio.

- Hubo un cargamento que llegó anoche, y está atrasado – Explicó Ryuk, mientras comía su manzana – Tenemos que venderlo entre hoy y mañana.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Opio?

- Una parte, creo.

- Déjame el Opio y los alucinógenos a mí… Tú y tus amigos, ocúpense del resto.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo de los…?

Light esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No me dicen genio por nada, Ryuk.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una esquina, donde se alzaba la pendiente para acceder a las casa más ricas de la ciudad. Dicha esquina tenía un farol, y una tienda de comestibles.

- Tú quédate aquí. Yo iré a cambiarme y regreso en una hora – Le dijo Light.

- En ese caso, iré a comprar más manzanas – Dijo Ryuk, tirando el corazón de la que se había comido a la basura.

Light se encaminó a su casa, y llegó cuando ya estaba bastante entrada la noche, como todos los días.

- Hola Light, cariño – Le saludó su madre.

- Hola mamá – saludó él, mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero – Hola Sayu.

- ¡Light! – La mencionada, que se encontraba viendo la televisión, se acercó a su hermano al notar su presencia – te llegó estoy hoy en el correo…

Le entregó una tarjeta con forma de calavera.

- Gracias. Estaba esperando esto – Dijo él, agitando la tarjeta en el aire.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Light? – Le preguntó su madre - La cena estará lista dentro de poco…

- No mamá, voy a salir con unos amigos… - Anunció el muchacho.

- Siempre sales con tus amigos, hermanito – Comentó Sayu – Deben de quererte mucho…

- Si… Eso creo…

Light subió las escaleras y entró rápidamente a su habitación antes e que pudieran decirle otra cosa. Se cambió de ropa, metió un cuaderno y otras cosas en un bolso y salió antes de que volvieran a interrumpirlo.

En la esquina convenida, Ryuk, con una bolsa de manzanas, ya se encontraba cuando él llegó.

- ¡Vamonos! – Le indicó este, con una seña de la mano.

-----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Inui Yamamoto?

- ¡Presente!

- ¿Takada Kiyomi?

- ¡Presente!

- ¿Ryuuga Hideki?

- …

- ¿Ryuuga Hideki está presente?

- ¡Ryuuga! ¡Te llaman!

El mencionado, el cual se encontraba jugando con terrones de azúcar que poco a poco se iba comiendo, levantó la mirada hacia el profesor y articuló un seco:

- Presente…

El profesor lo miró de manera despectiva y continuó pasando la asistencia. El volvió a concentrar su atención en sus terrones de azúcar, hasta que un nombre le llamó la atención:

- ¿Yagami Light?

Él levantó la mirad y vio como el castaño articulaba su presencia. Se fijaba en como sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban al articular cada sílaba, y en su voz clara y firme que denotaba su seguridad. Volvió a centrar su atención en los terrones, y la clase continuó con total normalidad.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se terminaron las clases ese día- Él se levantó, se colocó los zapatos y salió del salón, mientras el grupo de Light se encontraba aún charlando cerca de la ventana.

Al salir de la Tokio Daigaku, se encaminó hacia su lugar favorito, una pastelería pequeña y cálida al frente de la universidad.

Se sentó en un rincón alejado del resto, cerca de una ventana, y comenzó a degustar una tartaleta de fresas con durazno y crema pastelera, mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones observando la ventana.

Ryuuga Hideki no era ningún tonto. Era uno de los alumnos más brillantes de la Tokio Daigaku, a la par con Yagami Light, y era aquello lo que despertaba el interés del muchacho. Los 17 años que tenían, se disfrazaban bajo el aspecto excéntrico que le daba el cabello negro extremadamente alborotado y los ojos, igual de negros y penetrantes que le daban un aspecto extraño para alguien de su edad. Sin embargo, como todo genio, tenía su afición: los dulces, los cuales degustaba a casi cualquier hora.

Aunque como toda persona, también ocultaba sus secretos; él era el principal perseguidor de Kira, el misterioso traficante de drogas que se había infiltrado entre los estudiantes de la Tokio Daigaku.

¿Por qué él?

Pues simplemente porque descendía de una grande y prestigiosa familia de detectives importantes. Y no era que todo el mundo lo supiera, al contrario, era un secreto muy bien guardado, sin embargo, algunas peticiones de quienes si lo sabían, lo habían convencido a tomar el caso. Aunque más bien lo había tomado como un reto personal: él contra Kira.

En los bajos mundos se le llamaba "L"

¿Por qué?

Eso nadie lo sabía.

Los pocos que conocían este dato sabían que Ryuuga Hideki no era su verdadero nombre, pues el real se escondía bajo el de "L".

Se encontraba pensando en aquello cuando, frente al cristal de la pastelería pasó Yagami Light. Estaba muy oscuro y no pudo distinguir con quien hablaba, lo cual aumentó su curiosidad, y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Muchos pensarían en Kira como uno de los alumnos más bajos e insignificantes, sin embargo ¿Quién diría que no podía ser alguien como Yagami Light? ¿Quién podía afirmar que no era Yagami Light?

Se encontraba pensando en aquello, cuando una imponente limosina negra se estacionó frente al local. Ryuuga se levantó y pagó el dulce que hacía rato había terminado de comer, para salir del lugar y abordar el vehiculo.

- ¿Todo bien el día de hoy, Sr. Ryuuzaki? – preguntó el chofer y mayordomo.

- Todo en orden, Watari. Vamonos a casa.

-------------------------------------------

Con sigilo entró en la casa, cuidando de no tropezar con nada, y se tiró en la cama, agotado.

Siempre llegaba muy tarde, pero nunca tan agotado como ese día. Los negocios habían sido mentalmente agotadores, sin contar todo el transporte de material que había tenido que hacerse. No le regañaban por llegar tarde gracias a sus impecables notas, sin embargo, tarde o temprano alguien podría empezar a sospechar.

Se quitó la ropa, quedando solo el boxers, abrió el ventanal de su habitación para que entrara el frescor de la noche, y se metió bajo las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir hasta tarde al otro día.

Al día Siguiente

- Light… ¡Light! – Le zarandeaba Sayu.

- ¿Que sucede…? – Dijo abriendo un ojo soñoliento (N/A: Nya!!! Q lindo!!! )

- Te llaman por teléfono, ¡Contesta!

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó, mientras aún se frotaba los ojos.

- Es Inui. Pregunta que si vas a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó mientras se estiraba.

- Las 3 de la tarde, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Light se levantó a la carrera y tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Inui?... Si, voy para allá. Llego como a las 5…. Es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas… ¿Takada? No, no la he visto desde ayer… Ok. Llámala… Nos vemos mas tarde.

- ¿Qué sucede, hermanito? – Preguntó Sayu.

- ¿Está mamá en casa? – Preguntó Light.

- No. Salió con papá.

- Perfecto. Cuando lleguen les dices que me fui a la fiesta de la que les había hablado y que me quedaré a dormir a casa de Inui.

- Ok. No hay problema.

Light se queda viendo raro a Sayu.

- ¿Será que ahora te puedes salir y deja que me vista? – dijo Light, con una venita en su frente.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento hermano… nnU – Dijo Sayu, mientras salía sonrojada de la habitación.

Luego de que Sayu saliera de la habitación, Light comenzó a buscar desesperadamente la mochila que se había llevado la noche anterior, encontrándola finalmente detrás de la puerta. Sin embargo, algo aún no le daba buena espina. Si alguien, aparte de Sayu, había entrado a la habitación y había revisado la mochila, estaba perdido.

Tomó la mochila y comprobó el cierre. La táctica que él utilizaba para descubrir si lo habían abierto era la de no cerrarlo completamente, más bien, dejar unos 5 milímetros de abertura para comprobar la intromisión. Suspiró aliviado. El cierre se encontraba tal como lo había dejado, lo cual significada que, a parte de él, nadie había abierto la mochila.

Fue al closet y buscó algo para vestirse, y terminó con una camisa negra de seda de mangas largas, con un pantalón casual color beige. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, se roció algo de colonia y se encontraba listo para salir.

Se disponía a eso, cuando sintió unos golpes en los cristales del ventanal que había dejado abierto la noche anterior. Se acercó a revisar, con cautela, y al asomarse, vislumbró a Ryuk, quien se encontraba colgado de la verja del balcón.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

Light se dirigió a cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación, mientras Ryuk entraba y se sentaba cómodamente en su cama. Luego fue y cerró el ventanal, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiese visto entrar a Ryuk.

- ¿Estabas ocupado? – Preguntó Ryuk – Tuve que venir porque ya estaban comenzando a preguntar por ti.

- Es que me quedé dormido… - Rezongó el castaño – Anoche llegué muy tarde.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no te dije que no te esforzaras demasiado?

- Para ser el mejor hay que trabajar duro, Ryuk.

El castaño se miró al espejo y se acomodó un poco el fleco, se estiró un poco y se echó hacia atrás, quedando acostado en su cama, aún con los brazos extendidos.

- Y para más, ahora tengo que ir a la dichosa fiesta… - Dijo aburrido, colocado los brazos doblados tras su nuca.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? – Preguntó Ryuk, interesado.

- Ya sabes… La fiesta que te dije que estaban haciendo los chicos del salón…

- Esa podría ser una buena oportunidad – Comentó Ryuk – Tanta gente… Y nadie podría sospechar de ti, ya que tú también irás.

- En realidad no lo había pensado – Dijo Light, reprimiendo un bostezo – Pero no me apetece mucho ir…

- Todo es parte del negocio, Light – Decía Ryuk, mientras acariciaba el fleco del castaño con sus delgados dedos.

- Que aburrido… – Decía Light cerrando los ojos, disfrutando en parte aquello.

- Pero, ¿Vas a ir o no? – Preguntó Ryuk – Porque si no quieres, puedo dejarle el trabajo a otro…

- ¡No! – Dijo Light, levantándose de repente – Yo lo haré…

- Si insistes… - dijo Ryuk, haciéndose el difícil.

- Yo lo haré y no se habla más del tema – Dijo Light, zanjando la discusión.

- Ten cuidado con quien hablas en esa fiesta – Le previno Ryuk – He escuchado que hay alguien que te ha estado buscando…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Light, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Y se puede saber quien es?

- He escuchado que lo llaman "L" – respondió Ryuk – Pero nadie sabe quien es.

- Ya veo… - Dijo Light, aún con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- Te sugeriría que te vallas ahora si no quieres que te obliguen a llevar a tu hermanita a casa de sus amigas como la última vez… - Se burló Ryuk.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – Suspiró Light – Pero esto no se va a quedar así… - Esa sonrisa maliciosa afloró a sus labios nuevamente – Yo voy a descubrir quien es ese "L" y voy a acabar con él…

La silueta del castaño con esa sonrisa maliciosa, hasta algo de miedo le daba al pobre Ryuk.

- Si eso es lo que quieres… - Suspiró Ryuk, resignado.

- Eso es lo que deseo… - En ese momento, un relámpago rojo se asomó a los ojos del castaño.

- Bien… - Dijo Ryuk, levantándose de la cama – En caso ya me iré…

- Ten cuidado de que nadie te vea o podrían sospechar… - Dijo Light, abriendo de nuevo el ventanal.

- Nadie en 5 años lo ha descubierto, ¿Por qué ahora? – Dijo Ryuk, divertido.

Sorpresivamente se acercó al castaño y depositó un pasional beso en sus labios para luego, lanzarse por la ventana y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle.

A pesar de lo impulsivo que solía ser Ryuk a veces, aquello no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Es más, se había extrañado de que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Sonrió para si mismo con descaro. Cerró el ventanal, y, luego de cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada, se dirigió a la fiesta.

--------------------------------------------

- Ryuuzaki… - Se escuchó decir una voz infantil - ¡Acabo de recordarlo! ¡Te dejaron un recado ayer mientras no estabas!

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo el pelinegro, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa y volteando a ver de donde provenía la voz - ¿Y quien era?

- Era esa chica extraña… Kyoko, sino me equivoco…

La voz infantil provenía de un muchacho, de más o menos de unos 15 años, pero que tenía el aspecto de un niño de apenas 12 años. Tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, prácticamente blanco, bastante largo y con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre el rostro. Tenía también la piel clara y los ojos negros muy profundos. Vestía un suéter blanca con las mangas tan largas que a veces las manos no se le veían y un pantalón de algodón, de color blanco también, largísimo que arrastraba los ruedos y jugaba con sus medias, blancas por igual.

- Kyoko… - Pensó Ryuuzaki - ¿Y que quería, Near?

- Dijo algo sobre una fiesta – Respondió Near, mientras jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello – Se escuchaba muy emocionada…

- ¡Ah! Esa fiesta… - Recordó Ryuuzaki, sin mucha emoción.

- ¿Iras? – preguntó Near.

- Tal vez… Kira podría aparecer por ahí…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Dónde está Mello? – preguntó Ryuuzaki.

- Creo que esta viendo la televisión – Respondió Nea – Y comiendo chocolate… ¬¬

- Esta bien…

Ryuuzaki se levanta del sofá, y se dirige con la taza a la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Near.

- A la fiesta de Kyoko…

--------------------------------------------------

- ¡Light! ¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! – Le gritó Takada, entre el ruido de la música, mientras lo saludaba.

- ¿Dónde esta Inui? – Preguntó él, en el mismo alto tono, para poderse escuchar entre el ruido de la música.

- Creo que esta en la mesa de las bebidas…

En ese momento, el mencionado se acercó a los presentes con una botella de Vodka en la mano.

- ¡Light! ¡Hermano! ¿Qué hacías que no habías venido? – Dijo Inui, mientras se colgaba con un brazo del cuello de su amigo.

- ¡INUI! ¡Estás Borracho! ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? – Le regañó Takada

- Para nada, vida mía.

En ese momento, le robó sorpresivamente un beso a Takada.

Esta, al sentir el contacto de los labios de él, instantáneamente se separó y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Le gritó Takada.

Y se perdió entre la multitud.

- Hay que ver que cada día están más difíciles, ¿cierto, Light? – comentaba Inui, mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde Takada le había golpeado.

Light se hizo el desentendido con Inui y este, al poco tiempo, también se perdió de la vista del castaño. Fue este el momento que Light aprovechó para hacer su trabajo.

Con cautela se acercó hasta el chico que estaba haciéndola de barman, y le ofreció hacer su trabajo un rato para que el pudiera ir a bailar con una chica que le tenía presionado hacía rato. El chico aceptó encantado, dejando a Light a cargo de las bebidas. Con cuidado, sacó de su manga, una bolsita transparente que contenía un polvillo blanquecino muy fino, el cual tenía pensado disolver en las bebidas que iba preparando.

Por un rato, el plan funcionó a la perfección, y todo aquel que pedía una bebida, terminaba inevitablemente borracho. La estrategia funcionó por un tiempo, hasta que un muchacho extraño se le acercó.

El cabello negro desaliñado, la mirada penetrante de ojos negros, y aquella expresión… No le daba para nada buena espina.

Pidió dos bebidas. Light, con extremo cuidado le echó el polvillo lo mejor que pudo, pero la incesante mirada del pelinegro no lo dejaba concentrarse bien. Cuando le dio las bebidas al pelinegro, el antiguo barman regresó, por lo cual tubo que dejar el "trabajo" hasta otro rato.

Observó como una chica bajita y chillona, con lentes y el cabello negro corto, se acercaba al pelinegro, le quitaba la bebida y después de unas palabras, se perdía entre la multitud. No le prestó mucha importancia y salió afuera, al balcón que poseía la casa.

Se puso a pensar en como podía hacer para lo de las bebidas nuevamente, cuando el ruido de la puerta del balcón al abrirse, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa ese chico extraño de hacia un rato.

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó él.

- No, para nada – Dijo Light, centrando su atención en el recién llegado.

- Es que el ruido de la música es muy escandaloso y… - Comenzó él.

- … no deja pensar con tranquilidad… - Light y el recién llegado dijeron aquello al unísono.

Light se asombró.

- Creo que nos hemos visto de algún lado… - Comentó el pelinegro – ¿Estudias en Todai?

- Espera… - recordó Light - ¿No eres acaso Ryuuga Hideki? ¿El genio de Todai?

- Me suena… - Dijo Ryuuzaki, para luego sonreír - ¿Tu eres Yagami Light, no? Estudias en mi salón.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo Light, asombrado – _¿Este tipo a estado tanto tiempo vigilándome y no me había dado cuenta…?_

- Si. Y debo decir que eres realmente interesante…

- Creo que puedo decir lo mismo.

Light se apoyó de nuevo en el balcón y Ryuuga se apoyó a su lado.

- ¿Quieres? – Ryuuga le ofreció un poco del Vodka que estaba tomando.

Fue en ese momento cuando Light se dio cuenta. El vaso de Ryuuga estaba entero. No había tomado ni un sorbo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

- En realidad… - Comenzó Light, intentando negarse.

- Esta muy bueno… - insistió Ryuuzaki - ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Acaso le pusiste algo?

Light se asustó. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

- No. Claro que no – Dijo Light, tomando el vaso – Es solo que no acostumbro tomar mucho. Pero ya que insistes.

El plan de Light era sencillo; hacer como que se tomaba el licor, y cuando Ryuuga se descuidara, se deshacía del que ya tenía y cuando Ryuuga se emborrachara, podría continuar con su trabajo.

Tomó un trago largo del vaso, y lo retuvo en su boca.

- ¿Y que tal está? ¿Sabe bien?

Light respondió con una afirmación de la cabeza.

- ¿No es mas fácil decirlo? A menos claro que aún lo tengas en la boca…

Rayos. Se había dado cuenta. Iba a tener que tragárselo. Pero confiaba en que, ya que su cuerpo había soportado los efectos de varias drogas diferentes, esta no le afectase demasiado.

Se tragó el licor y luego respondió:

- Es que está muy bueno, y aún lo estaba degustando – Dijo Light – También deberías probarlo.

Ryuuzaki tomó el vaso, y de un largo trago, se tomó más de la mitad.

- Tienes razón. Está muy bueno.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, como cuales eran sus deportes preferidos o lo que preferían hacer cuando invernaba.

Light, poco a poco, comenzó a perderle la importancia a las cosas que decían. Se estaba comenzando a marear, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Podría cometer una locura, pero con Ryuuga vigilándole, dudaba que fuese algo muy grave.

Ryuuzaki, por su parte, había sospechado algo cuando vio a Light haciéndola de barman. Pidió las bebidas para ver como se comportaba, y aunque no notó nada raro, aún así, desconfió.

Lo encontró en el balcón, y le hizo probar la bebida para ver si esta contenía algo extraño, pero ya que lo hizo sin inconvenientes, se imaginó que nada tendría. Y ese había sido su error.

Poco a poco se fue sintiendo extrañamente mareado. Nada importaba. Solo recordaba que, por algún extraño motivo tenía que quedarse con ese chico, pero la razón no surgía en su cabeza.

- Oye Ryuuga… - dijo Light, en un susurro - ¿No has escuchado de "L"? Dicen que es un detective famoso…

- También ese Kira… - Corroboró Ryuuzaki – Por cierto, llame Ryuuzaki, ¿de acuerdo?

- No hay problema…

Light intentó caminar, pero los pasos mareados que daba, ocasionaron que se resbalara y, para evitar caerse, se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Ryuuzaki.

- Que torpe soy… - Dijo el castaño entre risas.

- Todos somos iguales… - Dijo Ryuuzaki con una sonrisa, mientras lo tomaba por la cintura para hacerlo levantar y lo acercaba más hacia si.

Light siguió con la postura que había adoptado, con lo brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryuuzaki, sin importarle la extraña situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Ryuuzaki contempló el rostro de Light por un momento. El ligero rubor en las mejillas a causa del alcohol, los mechones desordenados, esos labios tan provocativos…

- ¿Sabes…? – Comenzó a murmurarle al oído – Yo se quien es el tal "L"…

El calido aliento del pelinegro en su cuello, hizo que el castaño se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- Pues yo también tengo un secreto… - Light se acercó a Ryuuzaki de manera confidencial – Yo se quien es Kira…

- ¿De verdad? No te creo…

- Es cierto… - dijo el castaño, haciendo un puchero.

Ryuuzaki se sonrió. El castaño se veía hermoso así.

- Entonces una y una, ¿Vale? – Propuso Ryuuzaki – Yo te digo quien es "L" y tú me dices quien es Kira. ¿Te parece?

- Me parece justo… - El castaño se acercó al oído del moreno y le susurró – pero aunque te lo diga, estoy seguro de que no me creerás…

El moreno se estremeció al contacto con el aliento del castaño y lo aferró más contra sí. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del castaño y le dijo:

- ¿En serio? – Sonrió divertido – Pruébame…

- Esta bien – El castaño pegó sus labios contra el oído del pelinegro y le susurró – Yo soy Kira.

El moreno sonrió.

- Pues ¿Sabes algo? – Le susurró contra el oído – Yo soy L.

Light se aferró a cuerpo de Ryuuzaki con fuerza.

- Pero entonces… ¿Vas a llevarme a la policía, verdad? – Susurró con tristeza.

Ryuuzaki lo separó por un momento y lo miró a los ojos.

- No podría… - Dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño se hizo más notorio sin que él se diera cuenta.

Poco a poco, Ryuuzaki se fue acercando a Light, hasta que, finalmente, este terminó besándolo.

Ryuuzaki se lanzó a la boca del castaño, aprisionando con la suya, los carnosos labios que este poseía, pidiendo la autorización para que su lengua pudiera explorar esa cavidad que tan dulce se le ofrecía… Sin mucho vacilar, el castaño dio la autorización y en un segundo, su lengua se encontraba manteniendo una batalla campal con la lengua del moreno, pero no era una lucha por el dominio, al contrario, desde que se habían encontrado, ambas ya se habían rendido ante la otra, simplemente era un grito desesperado porque esto nunca terminara.

Todo había comenzado con una simple lucha, pero poco a poco, esta se iba transformando en algo más fuerte, y no es que fuera algo doloroso, con todo y la presión que Ryuuzaki estaba dando sobre la boca de Light, este sentía que era el mejor beso que jamás había recibido.

Mientras el moreno seguía besando a Light, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, y comenzaban a acariciar la espalda del castaño por debajo de la camisa, arrancando sutiles gemidos de la boca del castaño.

Solo cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, ambos se separaron.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Un resplandor rojizo se asomaba a los ojos de Light, cosa que a Ryuuzaki le llamó mucho la atención.

En ese momento, la puerta del balcón se abrió, mostrando a un Inui demasiado borracho para notar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

- ¡Vamos Light! ¡Trae a tu novio a bailar un rato!

A Light le gustó la idea, y tomando a Ryuuzaki de la muñeca, lo arrastró adentro, nuevamente a la pista de baile.

Estuvieron juntos largo rato. Cuando ya el amanecer estaba próximo, un grupo de mafiosos vestidos de negro, irrumpieron en la fiesta, pero por el estado de ebriedad en el que todos sen encontraban, nadie le prestó mayor importancia de la que tenía.

Los recién llegados comenzaron a movilizarse en la fiesta. Uno de ellos tomó a Light, alejándolo de Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Pero que…? – Protestó Light.

Pero no le valieron de nada las protestas ya que, quien lo había alejado de Light, le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo dejó inconciente.

Ryuuzaki, por su parte, comenzó a buscar a Light en cuando lo separaron de él, pero un grupo de matones impidió que se acercara hacia donde se encontraba. Él trató de abrirse paso entre ellos, pero uno le dio un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

Otro de los matones, lo tomó y lo llevó a la entrada, donde había un sofá bastante dañado y lo dejó allí tirado, inconciente.

Al poco rato de eso, la limosina de Ryuuzaki llegó, llevando con ella al chofer y a dos chicos; uno de ellos era Near, el otro era un rubio vestido de negro con expresión de mal genio.

Al ver el desmadre en el que se encontraba el lugar, los dos chicos tomaron a Ryuuzaki del sofá y se lo llevaron del lugar.

Al día Siguiente

- Light… ¡Despierta! – Le decía una voz conocida.

- ¿Que sucede…? – Dijo despertando sobresaltado.

- Light, te quedaste dormido amigo…

- ¿Ryuk? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Light, sorprendido.

- Anoche esto se volvió un desmadre, ¿No es verdad? – Dijo Ryuk divertido.

Light lo miró. Actuaba como si estuviera ocultándole algo.

- Por cierto, hiciste muy bien tu trabajo anoche…

- ¿De verdad? – Light intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejó – No recuerdo nada de lo de anoche, excepto que estaba hablando con un chico muy extraño.

- No te preocupes por eso, Light. Todo salió de maravilla.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó Light.

- Estas en tu casa. Yo te traje.

- Genial… - Rezongó el castaño - Si mi mamá te vio, mi vida a la basura.

- Nadie nos vio. Entré por la ventana.

- Por lo menos hiciste algo inteligente…

- No como tú – se burló Ryuk.

- ¿De que demonios hablas? – Dijo Light, ya molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

- Mírate en el espejo…

Con dificultad, Light se incorporó y fue a hacer lo que Ryuk le sugirió. No debió haberlo hecho.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Las palomas volaron del techo.

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Watari! ¡Ryuuzaki ya despertó! – Se escuchó la voz de Near.

Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos con dificultad. Dios, como le dolía la cabeza. Y el estomago.

- ¿Ryuuzaki, estas bien? – Preguntó Near, acercándose a él.

- He estado mejor… - Respondió él.

En ese momento un chico de piel clara, cabello rubio y largo hasta la barbilla, vestido de negro como un pandillero, entró formando un escándalo.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esos sujetos te apaleen así? – Rugió.

Se acercó a la cama y tomando a Ryuuzaki del cuello de la camisa, comenzó a zarandearlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Repetía incesantemente.

- ¡Mello! ¡Déjalo en paz! – Le decía Near, intentando hacer que soltara a Ryuuzaki.

- ¡Dejame! – Rugió Mello, golpeando a Near.

Near gracias a aquel golpe, se calló de la silla en la que se encontraba, cayendo en el frío y duro suelo. Mello, al ver lo que había ocasionado, soltó a Ryuuzaki.

- No tenías que preocuparte por mí, Mello – Dijo Ryuuzaki, en broma.

- ¿Quién dijo q yo estaba preocupado por ti? – Respondió de mala manera, mientras se limpiaba con fiereza los ojos humedecidos.

Disgustado, salió de la habitación con un portazo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Ryuuzaki.

- Fuimos a buscarte cuando amanecía. Estábamos preocupados de que aún no hubieses llamado a Watari. Te encontramos tendido en un sofá, inconciente, y a unos matones que estaba destrozando la casa. Mello cree que ellos te hicieron esto – Explicó Near, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué tan mal estoy?

- Míralo tu mismo – Dijo Near, acercándole un espejo

Ryuuzaki se miró al espejo, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

---------------------------------------

Light estaba horrorizado. Tenía unas inmensas ojeras, un moretón en un pómulo, marcas de uñas en la espalda y labio inferior roto… o mas bien, mordido…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Light.

- Así estabas cuando te encontré.

Light intentó calmarse y pensar. Las ojeras eran por no haber dormido bien, obviamente. Lo del golpe pudo haber sido una pelea. Pero los arañazos y el labio roto no tenían explicación a menos que…

-----------------------------------------

- Near… - comenzó Ryuuzaki, viéndose en el espejo los arañazos en el cuello.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que solo hay una explicación para esto…

- ¿Cuál es?

- Creo que anoche estuve besándome con alguien…

-----------------------------------------

Light suspiró con resignación.

¡Se había estado besando con alguien!

Ahora la única pregunta que se formulaba en su mente era:

Ryuuzaki: ¿Con quien me habré besado anoche?

Light: ¿Con quien me habré besado anoche?

_Continuará…_

Ta Taaaa... aquí termina la primera parte de este fic 0, espero que les haya gustado, critíquenme y mándenme deseos de muerte pero dejen su comentario, si?

Muchas gracias por leerme - ¡Son Un Amor! XD. Y como es estreno de inspiración de mi primer fic de Death Note se merece ser dedicado a varias personitas que quiero muchote: A mi neechan Chris M. Black, a mi neechan Danyeida, y a mi otra neechan Akari o Son un amor!!!

Eso es todo, lo continuaré lo más pronto posible así que esperen el siguiente Cáp.


	2. Capitulo 2: Designio

_Notas de la autora:_

_ Siiiiiiiii! XD_

_Mi primer fic de Death Note y creo q ya estoy teniendo éxito!!! ¡Soy Feliz! XD_

_Dado que a muchos el argumento les pareció interesante, me voy a proponer firmemente continuar esta historia lo más rápido que me venga la inspiración… nn_

_Con respecto a Ryuk, a los que muchos no se lo imaginan de humano, van a tener una "breve" explicación al final del cap a mi más puro y único estilo… XD_

_Sin más que decir… Sigan leyendo _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Back In The Picture _

_ By: __**Yaoi Darken Girl**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Designio

Era otra hermosa mañana en Todai.

Bueno, en realidad no era tan hermosa.

La mayoría de los alumnos de primer año llegaban aún soñolientos, aparte de física y mentalmente agotados debido a la "Gran" fiesta de Halloween del sábado por la noche, y, aunque tiempo de descansar habían tenido, pues ya era lunes, en la gran mayoría de los rostros juveniles aún se percibían las consecuencias del alcohol y sus desmadres.

Sin embargo, no por ello se dejaba de comentar lo sucedido la banda de pandilleros que había llegado causando problemas la noche de la fiesta. Muchos comentaban haber mantenido varias peleas con los mencionados, pero nadie podía afirmarlo con exactitud, pues la mayoría se encontraban pasados de tragos, así que la cosa no llegó más allá de rumores y chanzas.

Takada era una de las que más se había informado de la situación, pues, por lo que ella creía, estos maleantes habían sido los causantes del labio roto de Light y la muñeca falseada de Inui.

- Si tan solo me hubiese quedado – Repetía Takada por cuarta vez ese día.

- Déjalo – Le decía Inui – Que al fin y al cabo no hubieses podido hacer nada… O peor, te hubiera podido pasar algo…

- Pero…

Takada, luego del incidente que había tenido con Inui, se marchó de la fiesta bastante molesta. Inui, gracias a los efectos del alcohol, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido y Takada, al ver el estado de sus dos amigos ese lunes en la mañana, acabó por perdonarlo.

- Aún estoy convencida de que podemos atraparlos – Se enfrascó Takada – Solo tenemos que…

- Déjalo Takada – Habló Light, de repente – Por el estado en el que la mayoría se encontraba en la fiesta, es muy improbable que alguien se acuerde de algo más de lo que haya dicho…

- Pe... Pero Light – Tartamudeó ella.

- Además – Continuó Light – Lo más probable es que contaran con un cómplice.

- ¿Un cómplice? – Preguntó Inui extrañado.

- Si, Inui. Un cómplice – Light se estiró un poco y luego continuó – Dicho cómplice fue el que pudo haber causado los desmadres en la fiesta, ya fuese con drogas u otra cosa, y cuando ya todos estuvimos semi-concientes, avisara a sus compañeros que todo se encontraba a punto.

- Lo que aún no entiendo – comentó Takada – es ¿Para que hicieron todo aquello?

- Yo tampoco, Takada – Suspiró Light, volteando a ver la ventana – De verdad que no lo se…

--------------------------------------------

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y como no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo, había decidido caminar por el campus antes de encontrase otra vez con esa chica, Kyoko.

Las hojas de los árboles ya estaban comenzando a caer. El invierno se acercaba. Las frías brisas lo anunciaban, al igual que los opacos colores del ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Encontró un banco bastante alejado de la mirada de la gente común, cercano al edificio donde se encontraba el salón de profesores, y allí se sentó.

Una sola idea afloró a su mente inquisidora: Kira.

Algo había tenido que ver en lo sucedido en la fiesta del sábado.

Sabía que no debía haber ido, pero algo en su interior le había llamado. ¡Y valla que lo había hecho con fuerza! Se tocó con el dedo pulgar el borde de los labios, ahí donde la marca indeleble del pecado le recordaba que había estado besándose con alguien. Y no era que aquello le molestase, al contrario, ya era hora para alguien de su edad, sin embargo, le preocupaba si podía haber sido con alguien como esa chica, Kyoko.

Se pasó nuevamente el dedo pulgar con suavidad por los mancillados labios.

Extrañamente aún recordaba el cálido toque de esos labios. Era verdad que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero estaba seguro que ese toque no iba poder olvidarlo. Nunca lo haría.

Dándose cuenta de en lo que estaba pensando, se reprendió mentalmente y volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores.

Algo tenía que ver la banda de pandilleros con Kira. Tal vez fueran un equipo al mando de Kira. Si. Eso era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, no había llegado al mismísimo momento de la fiesta sino mucho después, según sus cálculos. Aquello podía significar dos cosas: O Kira tenía un espía entre los del primer año, o Kira estaba entre los de primer año.

Al pensar en lo último, una imagen clara se apareció en su cabeza: Yagami Light.

Cuando había sustituido al chico de las bebidas en la fiesta de manera tan inesperada, sin contar su actitud con referencia a los licores cuando se lo ofreció, lo cual no era algo muy común para alguien de esa edad.

Bien podría ser Yagami Light, pero no había razón o motivo aparente para que alguien con sus capacidades físicas y mentales, estuviese al mando de un grupo de pandilleros y narcotraficantes.

Tenía que haber un motivo. Y el tenía que averiguar cual era.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó, anunciando el próximo turno. No le había dado tiempo de comer.

Suspiró con pesadez y se levantó para entrar a clases nuevamente.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿Sucede algo?

Levantó la mirada. Era Ray Penber, uno de los profesores de Todai, amigo bastante cercano a su familia.

- No. No me pasa nada, Ray.

Desde niño se había acostumbrado a llamarle por su nombre, pues no se llevaban muchos años de diferencia.

- Ten cuidado. Ten pueden oír – Dijo Ray, bajando la voz.

- Está bien. No te preocupes – Dijo Ryuuzaki, intentando calmarlo.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó Ray, mientras se encaminaba al aula, seguido de Ryuuzaki.

- No mucho - Suspiró él – Pero creo que ya tengo un sospechoso.

- Eso es bueno – Comentó Ray

- En realidad no tanto – Respondió él – todavía me faltan pruebas que solidifiquen esa sospecha.

- ¿Y en que te basas, pues, para acusar?

- En la fiesta del sábado en la noche.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Aquella en la que entraron los pandilleros?

- Si. Creo que Kira tiene algo que ver en esto. Y si él es Kira, pues…

- Te sugiero que busques esas pruebas, Ryuuzaki – Le recomendó Ray – No es bueno hacer acusaciones sin ellas.

- No te preocupes, Ray. Creo que ya tengo una idea – Una sonrisa infantil se surcó en el rostro del ojinegro.

- Bueno, pues entonces que tengas suerte – Dijo, Ray, despidiéndose de él, para entrar a un salón.

_- ¿Suerte?… Bueno, quizás solo un poco…_

---------------------------------------------------

- Aló…

_- Mello, ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó_

- ¿Quien más? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Respondió con fastidio.

_- Necesito que me ayudes en algo…_

Mello, quien hasta ese momento se había estado comiendo una barra de chocolate, la dejó por un momento, y escuchó con atención.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó, con más seriedad.

_- Necesito a alguien que se haga pasar por mí, esta tarde._

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esas cosas no consiguen tan fáciles…!

_- Tienes a muchos "amigos". No te cuesta nada sacrificar a uno._

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

_- Más tarde te lo diré…_

- ¿Near sabe algo de esto?

_- No todavía. Lo llamaré en cuanto termine con…_

- No te preocupes. Yo lo hago… - Una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en sus labios.

_- ¿Cuento con ello entonces?_

- Déjalo en mis manos. Solo dime la hora.

_- Antes de que salga el primer turno. Aproximadamente a las 4._

- A las 3 te avisaré.

_- Está bien. Te espero._

Mello colgó el celular. Revisó la Agenda del móvil y marcó uno.

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Se escuchó una voz al otro lado._

- Matt, necesito que me traigas a Kal.

- ¿A dónde?

- Llévalo a Todai a las 3 en punto. No dejes que nadie, excepto Ryuuga te vean.

- Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

- ¡Oh, si! – Sonrió con malicia – No dejes que Near se entere.

- De acuerdo.

Mello cortó la llamada.

Ya se había terminado el chocolate que se estaba comiendo, así que bajó por otro a la cocina, donde se encontró con Near.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó el rubio, de mal modo.

- Nada. Solo juego – Respondió el peliblanco, neutral, mientras lanzaba unos dados sobre la mesa constantemente.

Mello tomó de la alacena dos barras más de chocolate y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa que Near no pudo dejar de notar.

En eso estaba, cuando alguien más irrumpió en la cocina.

Una chica mas o menos de la estatura de Mello. De cuerpo bien formado, el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y los ojos cafés claros delineados. Vestía una falda roja corta de plises al estilo escoses, con unas botas negras altas y una camisa negra. Varios collares exóticos se mostraban sobre su cuello, y los brazos llenos de pulseras. Traía una caja bastante ancha, la cual colocó sobre la mesa donde Near estaba lanzando los dados.

- ¡Por fin lo encontré! – Dijo, pasándose el brazo por la frente - ¡Y valla que estaba escondido esta vez porque…!

- ¡Akari! – Le interrumpió Near – No me gusta la expresión de Mello. Algo trama.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No crees que estas un poco paranoico?

- Esta vez era diferente… - Afirmó el peliblanco.

- ¡Oh, esta bien! – Dijo la castaña, resignada – Iré a ver que puedo averiguar… ¡Pero no te aseguro nada! Creo que Mello ya no confía en mí, después de lo de la última vez…

- Por lo menos inténtalo – Le alentó Near.

Decidida por la palabras del muchacho, la castaña se dirigió a la habitación de Mello, encontrándolo acostado sobre el sofá, hablando por su celular.

- Mello, que…

- Shssssssss… - Le acalló el rubio – Si, ya mandé a Matt para allá… No, no es él, es otro… De acuerdo… - Y trancó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo con el pobre Matt ahora? – Le regañó Akari.

- No eres mi madre. No me estés sermoneando – Gruñó Mello.

- Pero Mello…

El rubio se volteó para no verle la cara, y siguió comiendo.

_- Valla que es difícil este chico – Pensó la castaña para si misma._

Se colocó frente a Mello, y le puso los brazos a ambos costados del sillón en el que se encontraba, para que no pudiese escapar.

- ¿Qué planeas, Mello? – Preguntó ella, decidida.

- Calma, mi querida Akari – Dijo Mello, con una sonrisa maliciosa, que dejó a la castaña, descolocada – Ya pronto todo se descubrirá…

Mientras tanto en Todai.

- Todo va de acuerdo al plan… - Dijo Ryuuzaki, con una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------

Ya era hora de irse para los del primer turno.

La entrada principal, la cual estaba cubierta por cerezos, regaba sus hojas marchitas sobre la multitud de estudiantes que se iban a sus casas.

- ¡Light! ¡Oye Light!

El castaño, quien ya se disponía a marcharse, fue alcanzado rápidamente por su amigo de muñeca falseada.

- Light… - Jadeó Inui – No… vas… a creer… de lo que me acabo… de… enterar…

- ¿Qué sucede, Inui? – Preguntó el castaño, intrigado.

- Lo había escuchado pero no lo creí posible hasta hoy…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preguntar.

- Resulta que "L", el famoso detective, ¡estudia aquí en Todai!

Un escalofrío recorrió por un instante toda la columna vertebral de Light. ¿Seria cierto aquello?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó él, fingiendo curiosidad.

- Unos chicos vieron entrando a un muchacho en el despacho del director, y se oyeron como le gritaba que aunque el fuera "L", no podía hacer lo que él quisiera…

Genial. Ahora si era genial. (N/A: Nótese por favor el tono cínico XD)

- ¿Y no saben quien fue el que entró?

- Ni idea. Nadie lo vio entrar. Y cuando salió, nadie debe de haberse dado cuenta, porque ya todo el mundo estaba saliendo.

- Entiendo.

Light se debatió un momento entre ir o no. Si lo hacían, podían ver extraño que alguien quisiese con tanta insistencia averiguar quien en era "L". Pero si no lo hacía y "L" lo descubría, su vida como el estudiante perfecto de Japón, se iría la basura.

-¡oh, es verdad! – Dijo Light, golpeándose la frente de repente con la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Inui.

- Olvide pedirle un libro que necesito a la profesora Misora – Explicó el castaño.

- ¿Te acompaño a buscarlo? – Preguntó él.

- Descuida – Dijo Light, sonriendo despreocupado – Mejor acompaña a Takada hasta su casa. No es bueno que ande sola después de lo del sábado.

- Tienes razón. Mejor la acompaño. Nos veremos mañana entonces.

Light hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó nuevamente al los edificios de a Todai. Cuando se encontraba subiendo por una de las escaleras, se topó sorpresivamente con alguien.

- Profesor Penber…

- Hola Yagami. ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó él.

No le quedaba otra que seguir con el plan del cuaderno prestado.

- Ehh… Si. Estoy buscando a la profesora Misora, ¿la ha visto?

- ¿Naomi? Ella está en la oficina del director.

¡Que suerte! Había un Dios en el cielo de su parte.

- Muchas gracias profesor Penber – Exclamó el castaño con una inclinación

- Ni lo menciones. Pero date prisa que el otro turno a va a comenzar.

- ¡Si!

Subió la escaleras apresuradamente hasta llegar al la oficina del director, donde, afortunadamente para el, la profesora aún se encontraba adentro.

- ¿Profesora Misora?

- ¡Yagami! – Dijo ella, sorprendida – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- La verdad era que quería pedirle prestado ese libro del que estuvimos hablando el otro día…

- ¿Ese? Creo que lo tengo guardado por aquí, espera un momento.

Mientras la profesora buscaba el libro de Light, este escudriñaba la habitación, buscando el informe diario que se hacía de los alumnos que "visitaban" al director. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Por algo era el alumno perfecto.

Buscó, buscó y buscó hasta que sus ojos dieron con el informe; esta en la gaveta del escritorio de la profesora.

- No lo encuentro, Yagami – Dijo esta.

- No se preocupe profesora, yo no tengo prisa.

¿Cómo iba a poder leer el informe? ¿Cómo? Tenía que valerse del libro como excusa, por otra más confiable no tenía ya.

- Ya lo encontré.

Le mostró un libro grueso, aunque pequeño, empastado en cuero negro.

- Espero que lo cuides mucho, Yagami.

- No se preocupe profesora Misora – Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Gracias a un movimiento rápido en ese momento, que ella no vio, Light pudo voltear el libro y ver como se caían de él, unos cuantos papeles.

- ¡oh, dios! Había olvidado que tenía eso ahí… - Exclamó ella.

- No se preocupe, yo lo recojo – Se ofreció Light, servicial.

Al agacharse para recoger los papeles caído pudo, disimuladamente, mirar en el informe, el último nombre de la lista ese día: Kal Snydar.

- Muchas gracias, Yagami – Dijo ella, al recibir los papeles.

- No se preocupe por eso, profesora Misora. – Dijo Light, muy cordial – Nos veremos mañana entonces, profesora.

Se despidió con una reverencia y salió.

Afuera, recostado de un poste que no tenía bombillo, se encontraba Ryuk, esperándolo.

- Esta vez te tardaste mucho, Light – Comentó él.

- Es que tuve que hacer algunas cosas… - Dijo Light, despreocupadamente.

- Tienes mucha suerte de que no tengamos trabajo para hoy… - Dijo Ryuk sacando una manzana de quien sabe donde y comenzando a mordisquearla.

- Pero yo si tengo trabajo para ti, Ryuk – Dijo Light, suspicaz.

Ryuk rió divertido.

- ¿Y se puede saber cual es el trabajo?

- Kal Snydar. ¿Qué sabes sobre él? – Preguntó Light.

- Dicen en las calles que, cuando apenas tenía 15, lo arrestaron cuatro veces por tráfico de armas, pero lo han absolvieron por falta de pruebas – comentó Ryuk - También estudia en la Todai, ahora.

- Necesito que te deshagas de él.

- jejeje… ¿Y ahora que sucede, Light?

- Esta mañana hubo un escándalo en la oficina del director, y varios escucharon como este lo reprendía por su actitud arrogante, solo por ser "L"…

- Ya veo…

- No me puedo arriesgar. Sea como sea necesito que te deshagas de él esta noche.

- De acuerdo. Pero Kal Snydar tiene influencias… Es bastante poderoso… y rico… y…

- Otras veces eso no te ha detenido, Ryuk. Que no lo haga esta vez.

- Esto va a ser divertido… ku, ku, ku…

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, mientras el frío que anuncia el invierno les azotaba el rostro.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Era la pregunta que muchos se repetirían, Pero él tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas. Todo tenía un motivo.

Había comenzado como un simple traficante, que se hacía llamar Kira, pero poco a poco, las cosas estaban tomando la forma que el quería. Cuando ya tuviera la fama de hacer los trabajos buenos, le encargarían las mejores cargas; cargas que el se cuidaría de arruinar, envenenar y vender, y así poco a poco ir exterminando todo aquel basto mundo mafioso que podría cada vez el corroído mundo.

Quizá necesitaría sacrificar algunas vidas, pero tarde o temprano todo valdría la pena.

_- ¿Qué harías tu, si tuvieras mi dinero? _

_No irías a trabajar, no conseguirías un trabajo; Harías como yo. _

_Yo apenas espero. _

_Irías a las fiestas donde todas las personas ricas se encuentran, _

_Donde las personas están divirtiéndose. _

_Sí, la tal diversión, tú lo sabes…_

_(N/A: Canción: PlayboysBanda: The Rasmus)_

- Ryuk, deja de cantar esa molesta música… - Le calló Light.

- Pensé que te haría gracias, Light… - Dijo, él, divertido.

- ¿Cuándo irás a "trabajar" con Kal?

- Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo… ku, ku, ku…

Light llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta del momento en el que Ryuk había dejado de seguirle. Esa noche, su mayor preocupación era Snydar, pero estaba seguro de que Ryuk se encargaría de eso, así que solo le quedaba relajarse y descansar…

--------------------------------------------------

Serían aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, cuando tres chicos irrumpieron en la habitación:

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ryuuzaki.

- ¡Te llaman desde el hospital! – Exclamó Akari.

- Es por lo de Snydar – Informó Mello.

Ryuuzaki levantó el teléfono, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con su interlocutor y trancó.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Akari.

- A Snydar lo encontraron casi muerto en uno de los callejones cercanos a la Todai. Tal vez lo agarraron cuando venía saliendo.

- ¿Cuál era el plan? – Preguntó Mello.

- Sencillo. Hice correr el rumor de que "L" había sido llamado a la oficina del director justo antes de salir de clases. Así daré con Kira.

- ¿Pero como? – Preguntó la castaña

- Con lo rápido que corren los rumores, mañana todo el mundo lo sabrá – Explicó Ryuuzaki – Sin embargo, para la hora a la que salimos, solamente lo sabría el salón en el que yo me encuentro. Y ya que Snydar fue atacado cuando salía, se deduce que Kira averiguó su nombre en cuanto se corrió el rumor, lo que significa.

- ¡Que Kira está en el mismo salón que tú! – Dijeron Near y Mello al unísono.

Akari miró medio asustada, las miradas que se dedicaban, mientras Ryuuzaki sonreía divertido.

- Bueno, en conclusión… - Dijo el moreno, llamando de nuevo su atención – Ya que mi teoría demostró ser correcta, tengo a mi primer sospechoso.

- ¿Y quien es? – Preguntó Akari.

- Un chico llamado, Yagami Light.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba más tranquilo.

Al pasar por una tienda de revistas en la mañana mientras se dirigía a Todai, pudo ver los anuncios del periódico, que informaban la tragedia ocurrida a Kal Snydar.

Sonrió, entre divertido y malicioso. Eso le sucedía a quienes se metían con Kira.

Estaba por sentarse en su asiento, cuando notó la extraña nota en el pizarrón.

Varios estudiantes se encontraban leyendo también, y comentaban excitados lo sucedido. Light leyó:

"Si crees que habiéndote desecho de Snydar, has acabado conmigo, estas más equivocado de lo que pensé. Solo has sellado tu propia condena. La silla eléctrica te espera, Kira.L"

No. No podía estarle pasando a él. El tal Snydar no era "L". Se había equivocado. Y lo peor, todo había sido un plan del verdadero "L" y había caído en él, redondo.

Pero, por Dios. Tenía que calmarse. Si, eso era. Si alguien lo notaba, comenzarían a sospechar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era calmarse y respirar. Relajó los músculos con cuidado de que nadie notara su tensión. Solo tendría que andarse con más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Todo estaba bien. Todavía no tenían pruebas de que era él. Solo de que estudiaba en Todai, o cuando mucho, es aquella aula, pero solo eso.

Suspiró profundamente, y al voltear para irse a su asiento, se encontró con unos ojos negros que lo miraban de manera penetrante.

_- 5, Yagami Light…_

_Continuará…_

Ta Taaaa... he aquí el segundo cap de mi fic 0, espero que les haya gustado . Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir el cap, pero últimamente, no tenía inspiración, y también como tenía que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad y eso, pues bueh…. se podrán imaginar… XD

Ahora a los reviews:

HEIDI: Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Referente al romance, bueno, pues poco a poco se va ir desarrollando, y con referente al lemon, pues bueh… eso viene más adelante. Gracias por los buenos deseos, y espero que continúes pegada al fic… nn

JuDy: Mi alma!!! Me alegra que te hayas decidido a leer el fic, y soy feliz porq te está gustando, jeje… nn Ya me doy cuenta de que soy privilegiada de que me dejes mi review diario para vivir, así que pretendo continuar la historia, no te preocupes… Sino ya arreglaremos cuentas en el reten… jajajaja XD Cuídate amiguis!!!

Kiryu Ozore Aikawa: Bueno, Kiryu, ya vez que la estoy tratando de continuar rápido, porque lo prometido es deuda… jejeje… Ya vez como en este cap, las situaciones de ambos protas, se van definiendo más, y a medida que avance la historia, podrán ver como se empiezan a compenetrar… Jeje, mejor no sigo diciendo cosas, porq va a terminar siendo un spoiler, jeje… nnU Bueno, cuídate mucho y no te me despegues de la historia!!!

Danyeda: Claro que si, Dany!!! Amen el alcohol y a mucha honra!!! XDDD Me tienes que ayudar con el HumanRyuk. Yo se que se dibujar pero tampoco es para tanto, así que me lo debes!!! Voy a empezar a usar mas palabras al estilo mexicano, como desmadre o irala… creo que quedan bien… XDDD En fin, bueno cuídate, y mas te vale que sigas leyendo porq sino te mato ¬¬ jeje, como te decía cuídate muchote, manita!!! Bye!

¡A todos lo que leen, aunque sea un elogio, una critica, deseos de muerte, lo que sea, pero dejen sus reviews! Porque sin reviews no se puede continuar una historia XD

Me dicen, como va la historia, si les gusta, si voy muy rápido, si el suspenso les hace bien, ustedes dirán…

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va mi "pequeña y breve" descripción d Ryuk humano, para los q aun no se lo imaginan bien:

Primero el es alto, muy alto... Tipo como los jugadores de la NBA?? Bueno así… Tiene la piel MUY blanca así como los europeos, y tiene los ojos negros profundos así tipo Elle... Bueno parecidos, solo que los de Ryuk son mas "malvados"... Son negros, profundos y no se les nota el destello blanco en las pupilas. Su cabello es negro azabache y lo tiene largo pero pinchudo... estilo pinchos pero hacia arriba... y tiene muchos muchos muchos y son bastante altos... q tanto??? Q si no se pusiera gelatina el cabello le llegaría hasta el principio de las mejillas y le taparía los ojos... Prosigamos con los labios... Son muy delgados y son de un color medio oscuritos poco a penas de su piel. Sus dientes son de un tono medio amarilloso como los de los drogadictos, pero no tanto así... y son muy puntiagudos, en especial los colmillos. Ah! Y obviamente siempre anda comiendo manzanas...

Prosigamos con la ropa... el SIEMPRE pero SIEMPRE de los SIEMPRERES (debo buscar esa palabra en el diccionario ¬¬) usa ropa negra... Al estilo de los punketos y de los góticos??? Bueno mas o menos algo así... La camisa negra es manga larga y los pantalones son negros y tienen los ruedos que arrastran... Se recuerdan la chaqueta que tenía codicia el de FMA??? Bueno el tiene una así, pero es negra también... Y los zapatos son unas botas muy gruesas y rusticas de esas de punta de hierro o algo así. Tiene un cinturón que es así como de metal y de ahí le cuelgan todas las cadenas que le adornan los pantalones... empiezan en la correa y los cabos terminan en los bolsillos de adelante y los traseros... Ah! Olvide mencionar algo... En el bolsillo trasero izquierdo siempre sobresale su libro de anotaciones q es negro con una cruz plateada por delante y por detrás... Ahí es donde el lleva el control de su mercancía y esas cosas...

mmm… me faltó mencionar algo? Espero que no… uu

Voy a tratar de subir el próximo cap antes año nuevo, porq me voy de vacaciones y no regreso sino hasta el 6 de Enero… jejeje XD… Pero conste que no les aseguro nada porq mi inspiración está en "5" como diría Elle… XD

Consideren el cap, un regalo de navidad atrasado, jeje... nnU

Eso es todo, lo continuaré lo más pronto posible así que esperen el siguiente cap


	3. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

_Notas de la autora:_

_Los que me quieran matar y/o hacerme suicidar, tendrán que esperar hasta otro momento, porq ahorita estoy súper apurada y no se de donde saqué tiempo para escribir el tercer cap… _

_Como lo prometido es deuda, exprimí mi cerebro y lo poco de inspiración que me quedaba para hacer este 3er cap antes de irme de vacas… XD Así que espero q lo disfruten… ¬¬_

_Sin más que decir… Sigan leyendo _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Back In The Picture _

_ By: __**Yaoi Darken Girl**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Encuentro

Esos ojos negros… Esa mirada tan penetrante… Recordaba haberlos visto en algún lado, pero no tenía idea de donde.

Se dirigió a su asiento, como si nada sucediera, y acomodó sus cosas para luego sentarse. Sin embargo, la presencia del pelinegro le molestaba de sobremanera, sintiendo aún su penetrante mirada fija aún en su nuca.

En ese momento, el profesor, Ray Penber, entró al salón y el barullo se calmó.

Al leer lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, cruzó una mirada de intriga con Ryuuzaki, sin que el resto de los alumnos lo notara. Este le respondió con la típica mirada de "Te explico después", así que Ray borró el pizarrón y comenzó a dictar su clase como si nada.

----------------------------------------

- ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! – Exclamó Inui - ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede! – Decía, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Tranquilízate Inui – Le decía Light – Seguramente todo es parte de una broma.

- Pues si lo es, es de muy mal gusto – Comentó Takada.

- Pero… ¿Y si en realidad Kira estudia en nuestra sección? – Preguntó Inui

- Si eso fuera así, creo que ya existiera la posibilidad de que se hubiera desecho de nosotros – Le respondió Takada.

- Yo no lo creo – Le interrumpió Light – Si él quisiese que se enteraran de quien es, así lo hubiese hecho, pues entonces, el único sobreviviente hubiese sido el propio Kira, con lo que le descubrirían fácilmente.

- Es verdad – Dijo Takada, pensándolo mejor.

- Además – Continuó Light – Dejándonos vivos no solo se protege el mismo, sino que, al ser tantos, no podrían dar fácilmente con él.

- Él tiene razón, Inui – Le dijo Takada a su amigo – Es mejor que te calmes.

- Si… Creo que tienen razón… - Afirmó Inui

En ese momento, el celular de Light comenzó a sonar.

- Muchachos, si me disculpan… - Dijo el susodicho, levantándose.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para que sus amigos no pudiesen oírlo, y solo entonces contestó.

- ¿Si?

_- Light, tenemos que hablar…_

- Ahora no, Ryuk.

_- No tienes opción… ku, ku, ku… - Se escuchó en tono malicioso lo último_

Light, reconociendo el tono de su amigo, preguntó.

- ¿Dónde estás?

_- Cerca de los vestuarios de las canchas de tenis… Es mejor que te des prisa…_

- Ya voy.

Light trancó el teléfono y se dirigió al lugar señalado por su mejor amigo. Se paró debajo de un árbol cercano a esperarlo, cuando este apareció repentinamente entre las hojas.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó con ironía.

- Este no es momento de juegos, Ryuk – Se notaba que Light estaba bastante tenso.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No me digas que tu sentido del humor se fue por el desagüe? – Dijo Ryuk sentándose en una de las ramas del árbol, mientras degustaba una manzana.

- ¿Tienes idea de la estupidez que acabamos de hacer?

- ¿Acabamos? Me suena a poliedro…

-¡Ese idiota de "L" ya descubrió que estudio en Todai! Y lo que es peor, también sabe en que sección…

- Eso va a ser un problema… ku, ku, ku…

- Pero ya se acabó el señor amabilidad… - Dijo Light, mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo rojizo – Es hora de empezar a trabajar en serio…

- Ya era hora de que te tomaras las cosas en serio…

- Ya no me darás más órdenes, Ryuk. Puedo valerme por mi mismo.

- Yo nunca te di órdenes, Light. Tu siempre has tenido la opción d escoger.

- Pues ya no más… Comenzaré a hacer las cosas a mi modo…

- Si, si, lo que tu digas Light… Siempre y cuando sigas siéndoles útil, los shinigamis no tendrán porque acabar contigo…

- Creo que entonces ya va siendo hora de comenzar a trabajar… Y de averiguar quien es el supuesto "L"…

Light sacó una manzana de su mochila, la lanzó al aire unas cuantas veces y luego la mordisqueó.

- La diversión comienza ahora "L"…

-----------------------------------------------------

El timbre anunció con su dulce sonido que la clase había terminado, por lo que todos los estudiantes fueron abandonando el aula, para dirigirse hasta el patio.

Cuan Ryuuzaki estaba por irse, Ray le llamó:

- ¿Me explicarás ahora?

- En el banco bajo el cerezo marchito en cinco minutos – Fue lo que Ryuuzaki le respondió antes de marcharse.

Era obvio. Si los veían a ambos conversando en un aula y sobre ese tema, podían comenzar a sospechar. Avisó a Naomi que ese día no iba a almorzar con ella y se dirigió al lugar mencionado por Ryuuzaki.

En el mismo banco que el día anterior, lo encontró sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y se mordiéndose el pulgar.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso descubriste algo? ¿O esa era la prueba?

Una sonrisa infantil cruzó por los labios del detective.

- No – Fue su simple respuesta – Solo era una advertencia para Kira. Ya mi teoría la he confirmado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Osea que ya sabes quien es?! – Preguntó Ray, incrédulo.

- En realidad, estoy apunto – Respondió él – Pero me falta la evidencia.

- ¿Evidencia? ¿Cuál evidencia?

- Algo material que pruebe que es él… Meras conjeturas y testimonios no me valdrán de nada sin pruebas…

- ¿Y como pretendes acercarte a él?

- Aún estoy pensando en eso… Tengo una idea, pero no se si…

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

El detective volvió a sonreír.

- Pues necesito tu ayuda, Ray Penber…

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas seguro de esto, Light?

- Absolutamente – Dijo este, con una sonrisa siniestra.

Light y Ryuk caminaban por uno de bulevares de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico; un club, el cual por su aspecto externo, parecía pobre y de mala muerte.

Light entró primero, seguido de Ryuk.

Llegaron hasta el final de la pista, la cual estaba abarrotada de gente, hasta llegar a unas escaleras de caracol. Subieron por ellas, hasta toparse con dos guardaespaldas que, más que hombres, su aspecto era el de grandes gorilas. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con Light, le dejaron pasar y el susodicho se encaminó a hablarle a su jefe. Luego de una larga discusión, Light le entregó una caja con varios sobres blancos, los cuales, en la esquina inferior, tenían la letra "K" dentro de un círculo rojo.

- ¿Así que Kira me envía esto? – Preguntó el hombre, divertido.

- Estoy segura de que será de su agrado…

- Pues la próxima vez, podrías decirle que venga a hacer su trabajo él mismo, en vez de enviar a un novato.

- No se preocupe. Se lo diré…

Luego de que el hombre le entregara a Light un gran fajo de billetes, este se despidió de los gorilas y se marchó.

Ya de vuelta en boulevard, le dijo a Ryuk.

- Préstame tu libreta.

- Olvídalo – Respondió Ryuk.

De su chaqueta, sacó una libreta muy parecida a la suya, solo que esta, en vez de tener el adorno en forma de cruz, solo tenía las palabras "Death Note" escritas en blanco en la cubierta.

- Ten la tuya propia – Dijo, entregándosela a Light.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas dármela, Ryuk?

- Cuando ya estuviera aburrido… - Estiró los brazos, y luego continuó – La vida de un shinigami no es nada interesante.

- Bueno… Veamos si yo puedo cambiar eso…

------------------------------------------

La habitación se encontraba en relativa calma. Ryuuzaki se entretenía con una tarta de fresa. Near armaba un rompecabezas, mientras que Mello y Akari, jugaban un videojuego, cuando repentinamente la "tranquila" escena fue interrumpida por unos toques en a puerta.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

- Adelante – Se escuchó la voz neutral del mayor.

Era Watari.

- Ryuuzaki, creo que sería bueno que vieses esto…

Cambió la televisión al noticiero de las 8.

_- "… pues al parecer, después de haber estado persiguiendo varios días los pasos de este peligroso hombre, y tras perderle la pista un tiempo, su cuerpo, y el de la mayoría de sus subordinados, fue encontrado sin vida en un bar de mala muerte en el boulevard Kyokotsu. La única pista, hasta ahora, de la causa de su muerte, es un pequeño sobre que se ha encontrado en todos los cuerpos, con una "K" roja en circulo en una de las esquinas inferiores…"_

_- ¡Es Kira! _– Pensó Ryuuzaki.

- Obviamente esto tiene que ser obra de Kira - Dijo Mello en voz alta, corroborando la teoría de Ryuuzaki.

- Ya ha comenzado… - Susurró este.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Se dio cuenta de que lo estoy retando… - Explicó el pelinegro - Y ahora todas esas muertes como queriendo decir: "¿Crees que me importa?"

- Ahora lo que tienes que averiguar es de que murieron – Comentó Near.

Mello le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

- Me tomé la libertad de buscar un informe de los forenses que revisaron los cuerpos, ya que fueron encontrados esta mañana y lo que se detectó en todos fue un serio caso de intoxicación que terminó con un inevitable ataque al corazón – Anunció Watari.

- Necesito esos informes Watari, por favor.

- Enseguida los traeré…

Watari salió de la habitación dejando a Ryuuzaki con sus propios pensamientos.

Esto estaba comenzando a ponerse interesante. Creyó haber asustado a Kira con el mensaje en el salón, sin embargo, solo había logrado que este comenzara a jugar en serio.

- _Yagami Light, si tú eres Kira, juró que voy a atraparte…_

De repente, la voz de Near interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Si se trata de un caso de intoxicación, lo más probable es que haya sido por vía oral… Algo tienen en común todos ellos, y tiene que ver con ese sobre blanco…

- Son drogas… - Susurró Mello, más para si mismo que para los demás.

- ¡Claro! Si es drogas, se explica lo de la intoxicación, en el caso de que la hayan consumido en grandes cantidades. Sin embargo, es improbable que todos lo hicieran, así que debe haber algo en esas drogas que está causando esta reacción.

Mello apretó el puño debajo de la chaqueta roja. Near le había ganado de nuevo.

- Se que quieren ayudar – Dijo Ryuuzaki – Pero creo que ya fueron suficientes emociones por un día…

Near, entendiendo la indirecta, tomó el rompecabezas y lo guardó en su caja, para luego, dirigirse a su habitación. Mello salió con un portazo, y Akari, al ver esta reacción se fue tras él.

- _Aún no han madurado…_ - Pensó Ryuuzaki.

Watari llegó con el informe y Ryuuzaki, al leerlo, llegó a la misma conclusión que Near, lo que significaba que tenía que descubrir cual era el ingrediente tóxico de dichas drogas que los forenses no habían podido encontrar. Solo así podrían evitar que Kira siguiera matando gente.

Definitivamente debía poner su plan en marcha lo antes posible.

-----------------------------------------------

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Oh, Dios, cuanto lo odiaba!

Comenzó a darle golpes a la almohada, hasta que se cansó y terminó rendido en ella. Entonces sacó una barra de chocolate y le dio un gran mordisco.

Cuando Akari calculó que a Mello se le había pasado su berrinche, se atrevió a entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez? – Gruñó el rubio.

- No pagues tu rabieta conmigo, Mello – Dijo la castaña, enojada.

- No empieces otra vez con eso – Dijo el rubio, dándole la espalda.

- por favor, Mello, ¡Supéralo de una vez! – Le dijo Akari – Unas veces se gana, otras se pierde… Todo es parte del ciclo de la vida y…

- Blah, blah, blah – Decía Mello – Todas esas son puras patrañas que inventaste para que dejara de molestar a ese enano.

- Pues yo creo que te molesta que ese "enano", como tu le dices, te haya ganado en esa conclusión…

- ¡Y como no! ¡Esa era mi idea, y el se la robó!

- Él tuvo más astucia y la dijo primero, que no es lo mismo – Dijo Akari, con picardía – Si tú, en vez de estar murmurando, lo hubieses dicho de una vez, no habrían tantos problemas…

- No empieces otra vez con eso Akari… Ese enano es…

- Ese enano es tu razón de vida – declaró Akari.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo mello, volteando a ver a la castaña, de repente.

- La única razón por la que te quedas aquí es porque te encanta este juego. Te encanta jugar a quien es el mejor – Dijo ella.

- Eso no es cierto – Dijo él, levantándose de la cama, malhumorado.

- ¿Ah, no? – Dijo ella, suspicaz - ¿Entonces porque todavía no te has largado con Matt? Muchas veces te lo ha propuesto, y siempre le dices que no.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Akari… - Dijo Mello, colocándose la chaqueta roja, la cual había tirado en el suelo al entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Lo ves? No te has ido aún porque quieres verlo… Te gusta esto, pero no quieres admitirlo…

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! – Le gritó Mello.

Akari se calló, mientras veía a Mello, dirigirse hasta la puerta.

- Si alguien pregunta, me fui con Matt y regresaré cuando me plazca – Dijo, antes de dar un portazo al salir de la habitación.

Akari, a pesar de la actitud de Mello, sabía que lo más probable era que siguiera pensando en lo que le había dicho pues, juraría haber visto un ligero rubor en las mejillas del rubio antes de que esta abandonara la estancia.

--------------------------------------------------

El bullicio que había en aula se calmó cuando Ray Penber, el profesor de estudios sociales, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar.

Todos comenzaron a ubicarse en sus respectivos puestos. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Ray comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno alumnos, para este semestre, tengo un proyecto muy interesante para ustedes, el cual vamos a trabajar en parejas…

Los murmullos en la habitación no se hicieron esperar.

- Vamos, vamos déjenme terminar…

Los murmullos cesaron lo suficiente como para que Ray pudiese continuar.

- Pues bueno, el proyecto va a ser un estudio de la vida. Van a tener un compañero, del cual tendrán que estudiar su modo de vida y que aprendieron de él, y tendrán que entregarme un informe al final del semestre.

Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar nuevamente.

- PERO… - les interrumpió Ray, nuevamente – la mala noticia es que voy a ser yo quien escoja las parejas…

Un murmullo de desaprobación recorrió el grupo.

- Si no están de acuerdo con el proyecto, puedo simplemente ponerles un cero en este semestre y verán si logran pasarlo en los intensivos.

Los murmullos acallaron. Creo que lo estaban reconsiderando mejor.

- Bien voy a empezar a mencionar las parejas de proyectos. la primera pareja serán Yamamoto y… Misaki.

- ¡No! ¡Con él no! – Se quejó Inui.

- Kiyomi con… Takamura.

- ¡Si! – Musito Takada.

Y así el profesor Penbar fue mencionando todas las parejas hasta que…

- Yagami… mmm… Tu trabajaras con… Ryuuga Hideki.

_Continuará…_

Ta Taaaa... he aquí el tercer cap de mi fic 0, espero que les haya gustado . Les dejo este cap tan rápido pues, como ya lo mencione, me voy de vacaciones hoy y bueno, no quería dejarlos con tan solo un cap… nn

¡A todos lo que leen, aunque sea un elogio, una critica, deseos de muerte, lo que sea, pero dejen sus reviews! Porque sin reviews no se puede continuar una historia XD

Responderé los reviews del segundo y tercer cap en el siguiente, pues ahorita son las 3 de la mañana y si me consiguen conectad, pues es probable que muera… jeje… nnU

Eso es todo, lo continuaré lo más pronto posible así que esperen el siguiente cap


End file.
